


Dirt

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Dirt [2]
Category: Ninja Assassin (2009), Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Crossover, Distant Family, Gen, adopted family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: A short fic about dirt of varying sources.





	

Mika knew just enough about Kento to know he didn't lie about the important stuff, so when he started telling her the same old fairytales he told all the cousins before-- her and her brother and sister and some of the others during Uncle Chin's wedding reception-- she had to measure important against fairytale.  
  
The car didn't let her pace, so it was hard to think.  She had to breath in and trust that everything he said was the truth, no matter how absurd it sounded.  Some of the things she had already seem Raizo do are impossible to comprehend.  And Kento had never lied to her before.  
  
Only once he's done telling the story did she realize he's added a bunch to it; it's not the nice, vanilla-flavored bedtime story anymore.  Oh, all the details are there, still; but so too are there battles, and death, and people.  People with faces, and families.  People with names.  And for a long moment, the car was impossibly quiet.  
  
Raizo was uncharacteristically quiet, like he had died in the back seat.  And she could see Kento watching her from the corner of his eye, only driving with part of his attention span.  If it had been any other day, she might have been indefinitely more worried about a car accident.  Considering they were being hunted by ninjas, she wasn't really sure she could be.  
  
"Kento..."  It wasn't so much a motion or a sound as a feeling that she knew Kento was hanging on to every word she said, because.. well.  It's Kento.  And he'd always been there, as quiet and unflinching as a mountain.  Always there.  Always safe.  "What does any of that have to do with the Ozuno?"  
  
"The Chinese Nine aren't the only ninjas out there, Mika."  It shouldn't have surprised her as much as it did.  But she listened quietly anyway, because Kento seemed to know what was going on and was speaking, and if Raizo knew what was going on, he wasn't talking.  "And they sure aren't the biggest of the Clans.  But they... well, if ninjas on average are a man's army, then the Nine are the world's mercenaries.  If you're that determined to live once they've marked you, you could waste thousands of people trying to save yourself, and still fail."  
  
"And you know this... how?"  
  
Kento grinned at her.  "Mika, after the war?  You'd be surprised how much dirt on simple humans a guy like me has access to."


End file.
